The Happily ever after job
by 20poundsofcrazy5p0undbag
Summary: Parker and Eliot have been married for years now and now a certain someone comes round, will their relationship get stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy!  
>RhiannHere! its been like 3 years or something but im posting agian! This is a leverage fic, and i will be adding more to my old stuff soon!<p>

**Disclaimer- I Do Not own Leverage or the cast, but the bethinmyhead is most of my insperation, i cant spell so just deal with it! **

**A.N. This is set in the future and parker and eliot have been married for some time! **

* * *

><p>It was the dull light of the cold noverber morning that had woken Parker up, she looked to her right to see Eliot Spencer fast asleep. She played with the thin gold band on her finger and smiled at Eliot pushing her nose up against his neck earging him to wake up.<p>

'Parker?' Eliot muttered half asleep.

He rubbed his eyesand looked at the blonde thief smiling

'Hey' She muttered playing with his hands

Eliot sliped his free hand over Parkers Hevily Pregnant figure holding his wife and unborn child close, right now nothing would make eliot move from where he was.

'E...Eliot...'Parker stuttered grabing onto eliot

'What baby? What's Happend?' Eliot said grabbing hold of Parker tight

'My Waters just broke...i think...' Parker said pulling herself upand leaning into eliot

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Sorry its so short just wanted to run this past people to see responses, first ever leverage fic, i'll post more tomorrow! Promise! Reviews make happy Rhiann's<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Firstly...SO SO SO SO SO incredibly sorry for the spelling in the last fic, my old spell checker was USELESS! This has been checked 950748754389759834 times by various people and if there are still any mistakes I'm so so sorry! **

**Secondly...GINA BELLMAN RETWEETED ME! I was on twitter the other day and Gina Retweeted me, I was so so happy!**

**Thirdly...I still don't own leverage and when I do I shall share it with you all **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Eliot stood in the doorway awaiting Sophie's arrival. Nate, Hardison and Tara had already turned up

'Eliot!' A hazy British accent flooded into his ears.

'Sophie thank god! Parker is freaking out in there because you weren't there!' Eliot said pushing the door handle down and letting Sophie into the room.

For a moment everything went silent to Sophie as she looked at the blonde thief with the small pink bundle in her arms, Nate looking fatherly at Parker and Hardison handing Eliot an envelope

'Sophie! Finally you're here' Parker said excitedly smiling...No beaming at Sophie

Sophie walked over sitting beside parker.

'Awww! Parker what's her name? Sophie asked as Parker passed her the small bundled child

'Cassie Sophie Elizabeth Spencer' Parker replied smiling

Sophie felt her eyes fill up with tears.

'Cassie Sophie Elizabeth Spencer, Why was my name put in hers? Oh Parker' Sophie gushed.

'Well Sophie we...We were hoping you and Nate would be her godparents?' Eliot asked looking toward his feet

'Yes! Of course we will!' Sophie gushed, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she passed the bundle back to parker.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Guys! I Hope you like this! I know it's a bit late...BUUUT I will post more soon! Reviews Make Happy Rhiann's!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Rhiann here again! this is Chapter three of the happily ever after job, BE WARNED Its cute! and fluffy! i cried writing it, so hopefully you like it!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER! I still dont own anything (except Cassie, She's From my mind!) but im working on it!<strong>

* * *

><p>3 Years later<p>

'Mummy? MUMMMY! Oh Sophie can you come here and o…o…open this please please please' a Grubby 3 year old said holding up a carton of orange juice.

Sophie took the slightly sticky carton off the blonde child on the floor, ripping the seal on the stray was putting it in the silver foil in the top.

'Here Cassie, Say your daddy should be back soon with uncle Hardison' Sophie said handing the carton back to the child, bending to her level.

The small girl stood up, carefully putting her juice down she stopped a step infrount of Sophie and hugged her, the blonde waves hitting the grifters now tear streaked face, Cassie took a step back and using her sleeve she wiped away Sophie's tears before spinning on the spot and sitting back down.

'Look Hardison you can't beat The Smiths, They are classic' Eliot argued walking through the door

'DADDY!' The small blonde said running up to the Brunette man who had just walked in with a few shopping bags.

The bags hit the floor as Eliot picked up his daughter spinning her round until she giggled, as Elliot stopped spinning with his daughter Parker stuck her head out of the door way smiling at the sight of Eliot and Cassie, she was so proud of Eliot, he hadn't been getting as injured since Cassie was born, he was the perfect father.

'So what's my princess been doing' Eliot asked the wriggling girl in his arms.

'Drawing with Sophie and Nate! And making cupcakes with mummy!' The girl giggled trying to wriggle her way out of her father's arms

Eliot shot a glance at parker who was out of the doorway now

'Cupcakes?' Eliot asked putting Cassie on the floor

'Mhm….Cupcakes….For you' Parker mumbled looking at her feet

Eliot Walked over to her sanding right infrount of her and lifting her chin slightly and kissing her softly, looking the blonde thief in the eyes.

'You didn't have to…' Eliot said

'It's your birthday Eliot, I wanted to' She said folding her arms.

Cassie picked up a piece of paper off the floor and walked over to her dad.

'Daddy…'she said looking up at her father with Bright Green Eyes

Eliot looked down to see her holding out a piece of paper with 3 people drawn on it and a little house with a tree in the garden, a lump formed in Eliot's throat.

Eliot Looked around at the people he called his family, the mess of people ranging from the Grifter and Mastermind who he was almost 2000% sure were dating, the hacker who he saw as his brother almost, the thief who stole his heart and let him steal her's and down to his daughter who at the age of 3 was tough as nails. Eliot looked around at this and smiled, and it was the biggest smile the team had seen in a while

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 up soon! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! **  
><strong>So this is the LAST chapter of the happily ever after job! New leverage fics to come soon<strong>  
><strong>Sorry the delay was SO SO SO Long!<strong>  
><strong>But I have something to tell you all...<strong>  
><strong>I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MET ONE MEMBER OF THE CAST...<strong>  
><strong>Guess who it was!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eliot opened the door to find his now teenage daughter sat on the floor books surrounding her and very curious 4 year old boy sat staring at her.<p>

'Hey Dad' she muttered still looking at the books on the floor.

He came over to see the floor plans for several museums, Dammnit Parker! He thought to himself.

'Dad….If I went through this vent onto the floor below, and came out into this elevator shaft, how quickly could you get there to hit the guards on the floor I will be on?' she questioned running her finger over her well thought out route

'15 seconds, and he'd be able to get the lift open' Parker said putting a bag on the table and pulling out a shoe box.

'Mummy!' The blonde boy said running over to the thief who was stood leaning on the counter now

'Hey Zacky boy' she said lifting him up off his feet and hanging him upside down then swinging him back up.

Meanwhile Cassie looked down at the plans again then moving them to one side while she got up to put her books in her room, Eliot watched his daughter act like parker in many ways when she moved to the door to her room.

'Dad can we go spar in the gym?' She said grabbing her water bottle off the side filling it and tying her hair up

This took Eliot by surprise completely and he slowly nodded as she ran down the stairs to the gym.

'Get used to it sparky, she's growing up' Parker said setting the boy onto the floor and kissing Eliot's cheek.

As Eliot left the room parker looked around at zack who was drawing something for her and sighed a happy sigh. She looked up at the walls, she spotted the canvas on the wall, the family one as she called it. Nate, Sophie, Alec, Eliot, Herself, Cassie, Zach and Sophie and Nate's daughter Alexa. That was what was important to parker, not money, not jewels, nothing you could by with money, just the love you could get from the dysfunctional mess of people she called her family

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**REVIEW**


End file.
